<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Непрямой массаж сердца by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612086">Непрямой массаж сердца</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев касаться сердца, заставлять его вздрагивать под твоим прикосновением, и верить, что оно будет биться (даже когда ты уберешь руки).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Непрямой массаж сердца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Безумие было уютным, как толстые шерстяные носки. Он влезал в это безумие, разношенное, подходящее его ногам и душе, сразу, как просыпался. Он влезал в безумие, а потом и в носки, и шел по дому, перешагивая через тени и пороги.</p><p>Я ничего не имел против этого безумия, пока оно грело Гарри.</p><p>***</p><p>Гарри двигался медленно, как сквозь толщу воды, и много думал о чем-то, доступном мне. Я мог читать его мысли, вытаскивать из лохматой башки и перекатывать в пальцах четками, речными камушками, пахнущими сыростью и илом, разноцветными бутылочными стекляшками, которые дети зарывают в землю, как сокровища.</p><p>Я мог, но не лез – его голова перестала меня привлекать еще во время его учебы, когда я отчаялся вбить в нее хоть немного разума. И тогда все – как отсекло, и я больше никогда не хотел знать, о чем же думает на самом деле Гарри Поттер. Поэтому, когда на мы занимались с ним уроками окклюменции, он совершенно зря боялся моего любопытства.</p><p>Я не хотел его мыслей, не хотел его души или тела, мне не нужен был его взгляд, сонный и спокойный. Я не любил его. Я знал, что не люблю его, и Гарри знал тоже. Мы не обсуждали этого вслух, как не обсуждали тысячи других вещей.</p><p>Гарри двигался плавно, много спал и мало ел, и часто говорил «нет». Его глаза стали светлыми, неправильными, как белые ночи, а лицо безмятежным и чужим. Он не хмурился, не выставлял вперед узкий подбородок или крепкий покатый лоб, в бараньем упрямом жесте, какой я раньше высмеивал. Гарри ходил по дому, не закрывая за собой дверей, не производя шума. Иногда мне казалось, что его нет, хотя присутствие Поттера всегда пульсировало в пространстве, я чувствовал его не душой и не разумом, а как бы самым примитивным нутром своего тела. Так было всегда, так было еще с тех пор, как он повадился гулять по коридорам замка в своей мантии-невидимке.</p><p>Гарри подолгу стоял у окна, но когда я брал его локоть – «пошли, погуляем», всегда отказывался.</p><p>Я смотрел на его голое плечо в прорехе домашней футболки, и вспоминал, как целовал, облизывал, дышал на эту кожу. Теперь, после поцелуев тысячи южных солнц, она приобрела особый чайный цвет, который мои губы не узнавали.</p><p>Гарри смотрел в окно и клал ладонь на живот.</p><p>***</p><p>О том, что он безумен, что он все выдумал, что это невозможно, в конце концов, знали мы оба. Мы оба понимали, что никакого ребенка внутри него нет и быть не может, это смешно и глупо, это печально и жестоко.</p><p>Я ему подыгрывал.</p><p>Грейнджер за это меня презирала, цедила сквозь зубы все свои выуженные из книжек цитаты, нанизывала слова на нитку, обматывала меня ими, так что к ее уходу я сам себе виделся мухой, облепленной паутиной. Липкие истины связывали ломкие насекомьи крылья, и я не мог взлететь, и я сидел на кухне, долго и безучастно трогал себе лоб, он был холодным, как эмалированный бок чайника.</p><p>Потом приходил Гарри, бесшумный в этих своих носках. Садился рядом, вздыхал, загорелый, худой, незнакомый. Что ему эти носки, думал я? Сам весь раздетый, а на ногах – носки.</p><p>Он объяснял, что ноги мерзнут, что холод идет снизу, откуда-то из-под земли. От холода спасали только носки и безумие.</p><p>– Потрогай. Там наш ребенок, – утешал меня Гарри, я утешался, я глядел, как муха, фасеточным зрением, и картинка реальности перед моими глазами дробилась и осыпалась осколками. Тут – фрагмент, и там – фрагмент, улыбка, плечо, носки, запах, чай с молоком, урчание в желудке, его слова, мои слова, слова Грейнджер, совок и веник, смести их нафиг и выкинуть за окно, в собачий холод.</p><p>Я глядел на его живот.</p><p>Его живот, мальчишеский, крепкий, с «неправильным» выпуклым пупком, вызывающим у меня почти отвращение. Его живот, в котором он там себе кого-то придумал, не поверил до конца, но придумал, и тем живет вот уже целую зиму.</p><p>И я заодно, тоже.</p><p>***</p><p>Помимо Грейнджер приходил еще и Ремус, он разговаривал с нами обоими, и ему Гарри был рад. Ремус приносил гирлянды сладостей в шуршащих обертках-фантиках, и этими фантиками был усеян весь пол. Ремус говорил что-то про Рождество и праздники, звал на каток, хвалил гаррины носки и мои травяные настойки, гладил игрушечного кота, сидящего на подоконнике, и прятал ладони между коленей, ни на кого из нас не глядя.</p><p>Один раз он спросил меня (Гарри уснул, положив голову мне на колени), счастлив ли я?</p><p>– Обязательно все должны быть счастливы, не так ли, Люпин? – мой страх заставлял разбрасывать вопросы, я не признавался, что соскучился по диалогу, ведь говорить с Гарри – все равно, что не говорить вовсе. – В тебе еще есть эта детская вера?</p><p>Звук снега, белый шум нашего молчания, вздох Гарри сквозь сон, я положил руку ему на губы, колючий подбородок оказался под большим пальцем, клонило в сон, а Ремус все гладил этого дурацкого игрушечного кота... Он тоже знал, что я не люблю Гарри – да я и не скрывал.</p><p>Ремус боялся, что я Гарри возненавижу.</p><p>– С чего бы это?</p><p>– Ну, все это... – Ремус развел руками, и «все это» объединило в себе комнату, тени, мошек, бьющихся в лампочку, зеркало оконного стекла и подбородок Гарри под моей ладонью. – Я понимаю тебя очень хорошо, понимаю, как ты боишься и ненавидишь несвободу.</p><p>Подумав, я ответил, сам удивившись своим словам:</p><p>– А я здесь чувствую себя свободным.</p><p>Удивление морщило мой лоб, поднимало брови, и я ушел от этой темы, вызывавшей несварение мозга.</p><p>Она стала просто еще одной темой, которую я не готов обсуждать.</p><p>***</p><p>У нас была одна ночь, точнее, у ночи были мы. Мы оба. Запутались в одной рыболовной сети, прижались животами друг к другу, ногами переплелись. Еще тогда я его не любил, уже тогда он это прекрасно понимал, и каждое мое движение убивало честностью, нелюбовью. И все равно он открывал рот, и грудь, и в рот я шептал слова, а в грудь совал руки, сжимал и разжимал сердце, запуская его, потому что Гарри все боялся, что остановится.</p><p>В ту нашу единственную ночь – которая была ошибкой с самого начала, с самой первой секунды, с самого первого аккорда, с самого первого соприкосновения – я запускал его сердце, грубо, но уж как умел. Теми же руками, которыми держал палочку, и резал ингредиенты, и застегивал пуговицы. Казалось странным, что после всего – это все те же самые руки.</p><p>Гарри обвивал меня ногами, пеленал собой, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как двигаться глубже, по верному пути – к свету.</p><p>В ту ночь не было главного, верхнего или первого. Взаимопроникновение, слияние, совмещение двух людей в один общий свет, двойная аппартация, растворение, диффузия. Когда все закончилось, на мокрых простынях нас осталось двое, неподвижных, выброшенных на берег волной. Почти мертвых от любви, которая пролетела мимо и коснулась, ударила внутрь, а потом отправилась дальше, к другим, оставив нас дышать и смывать с себя ее белый след.</p><p>После того, как любовь меня коснулась, у меня долгое время было чувство, что я заражен, что я умираю. Это было нечто большее, чем может вынести человек, даже если он вмещал в себе это слепящее чувство очень-очень короткий промежуток времени. Я не отдавал себе отчет в том, что во мне ни капельки этой любви не осталось. Мне казалось, где-то там, в глубине, она свернулась и ждет. Ждет, чтобы выстрелить, взлететь в воздух стрелой, пронзить мне горло, пустив все мои трусливые слова кровью через трахею.</p><p>Я не знаю, что чувствовал Гарри. Подозреваю, что не то же самое – ведь он не был чужд этому необъяснимому явлению, этой любви. Он носил в себе любовь и прежде, и она не убивала его, даже не ранила, как меня; она убивала его врагов, превращала их в кучку пепла, в ошметки мяса, эта ужасное, непереносимое в своей чистоте и концентрации чувство. Я боялся быть убитым ею, я боялся думать, что может случиться с тем, на кого Гарри направит это оружие всей его мощью, раз уж даже мимолетное касание уничтожило Волдеморта, одного из самых живучих существ, которых я встречал.</p><p>Второго по живучести, вообще-то.</p><p>После той ночи мы вновь отправились каждый своим путем, я жил, как прежде, а Гарри решил отправиться в путешествие, и скитался по каким-то чужим углам, сходил не на тех станциях, выискивал темные закоулки и глупые приключения, уж не знаю. Я не ждал его, разумеется, не ждал, не думал даже, не вспоминал ни ту ночь, ни бредовое, наркотическое почти откровение – я бы и решил, что меня чем-то опоили, отравили, оглушили, если бы не чистота этого откровения, которая не сочетается с обманом, с подлостью. Гарри где-то пропадал, ныряя то в ночное море, перламутровое от лунной пены, то в душную толпу, то в прохладу достопримечательных руин.</p><p>А я летал по всяким разноцветным снам, встречался со скучными людьми, пил крепкий чай и листал страницы. Спустя весну, лето и осень, спустя тысячи прочитанных глав он вернулся, вынырнул из лета в зиму, еще храня на себе отпечаток другого полушария. Он обкорнал себе волосы, выучил чужой язык, губы его стали жесткими от соли моря и слез. Он вернулся, полный впечатлений, пропитанный сладкими южными запахами, в одежде, складки которой были пересыпаны песком, с чайного цвета кожей и созревшим в животе безумием, беременный идеей своей беременности.</p><p>Приехал в Лондон и даже чуточку испугался этой внезапной зимы, снега, заметенных дорог и потерянных указателей, заперся в квартире, зажег на кухне свет и стал ждать.</p><p>И мы слетелись. Все мы. Его друзья – Грейнджер, Уизли, Лонгботтом, Лавгуд – те, кого я помню по их ошибкам в контрольных и падениям на летающих лестницах. Ремус, Тонкс, Хмури пытались его образумить на правах «взрослых», словно забыли, как заглядывали ему в рот на протяжении этих военных лет, как просили невозможного, заставляя его вырасти прежде срока.</p><p>И я. Я, конечно, прилетел чуть позже, отчаянно сопротивляясь влечению света – прилетел, мухой о стекло бился, впустили. Впустили, затихли, все на меня глядели, и Гарри тоже, улыбался, а в голове моей шелестели все перевернутые страницы, все они, и шум страниц сливался в монотонную музыку, как шум дождя… только за окном не дождь шел – снег.</p><p>А потом Гарри сказал, что у него внутри мой ребенок. Наш ребенок.</p><p>Что он успел ухватить хвост пролетающей мимо нас – над нами – сквозь нас – любви, и она его сбросила, как ящерица. В Гарри остался кусочек, он был заражен, он, а не я, вынашивал в глубине живота семечко, которое проросло в ребенка.</p><p>Так он сказал.</p><p>Я, помнится, засмеялся.</p><p>***</p><p>Да, точно, я засмеялся, а остальные поглядели на меня с жалостью, и Гарри безмятежно покачивался на стуле, положив ладонь на свой плоский живот. Я все пытался понять, что это за шутка, что за игра, и какие здесь правила, и почему все продолжают ломать комедию, сохраняя трагично-серьезные лица? Неужели они не понимают, что Гарри всего лишь издевается надо мной?</p><p>Потом Гарри рассказывал, долго, монотонно. В его монотонности было что-то от напевов жрецов, слова кружили ажурными петлями, нас всех накрывало полотном его плотных черных ночей и рассветов на берегу, в его рассказе звучало пение саранги, шорох песка, треск ветвей, внезапно откуда-то всплывали Вирджинии и Анны, фрезии и фурии, падали капли кокосового молока и горького смоляного сока, искры вспыхивали и затухали, запятые рассыпались по полу, зола сыпалась из его губ, толчками, вместе с выдохами между словами... И была какая-то степь, и рифы, и морщинистые камни, и шершавая шелуха, и горячие от прямых солнечных лучей специи на прилавках, и каменные арки, и злой ветер, и добрый ветер, и бумажные кораблики, плывущие по траве. И животные с пышными усами, и плачущие птицы, и амулеты от несчастья, и проклятья, написанные от руки и брошенные с обрыва. И в каждом – чертовом – слове поднимало голову уродливое: «мне было хорошо без тебя».</p><p>Шелест перевернутых страниц в моей голове становился все громче, оглушая, лишая покоя.</p><p>И я мало что запомнил из этого вечера, кроме его тихого голоса, яркого света, залившего маленькую кухню, и его руки, загорелой, незнакомой, лежащей на животе. Запомнил отчетливо, что у кого-то из дам начались месячные, и когда все стали перебираться в гостиную, на одном из стульев осталась крошечная капелька крови, я глядел на нее так долго, что она должна была высохнуть под моим взглядом. Потом я умудрился уснуть на диване, в ворохе сувенирных тряпок, которые привез Гарри. Пахло пряностями, и какая-то ракушка впилась мне в шею, а когда я проснулся, оказалось, что почти ничего не изменилось за ночь. В ярком солнечном свете они сидели на кухне, завтракали, и Гарри все говорил, слегка охрипнув.</p><p>Он больше не поднимал тему своей беременности, только рука его немым напоминанием лежала на животе, и все на эту руку смотрели, и я смотрел тоже.</p><p>Когда из Гарри вышли все слова, он умолк, и умолк надолго. За месяцы я не мог вытянуть из него ни слова, кроме редких «нет» и «спасибо».</p><p>Благодарил Гарри в первые недели; тогда он уже онемел, и начал «беречь себя», двигаясь, как раненый лемур. Ходил так, словно боялся расплескать запертую внутри его тела любовь, и временами я даже верил в то, что он верит в то, во что хочет заставить поверить меня. Но в конечном итоге не верил никто из нас, разумеется.</p><p>Ни веры, ни любви. Что-то еще оставалось.</p><p>Тогда, сразу после его возвращения, мы все получили по сувениру и разошлись. Помню, кто-то меня утешал – тот же Ремус, кажется. Мол, пройдет это у него. Грейнджер ввернула, что это его способ справиться с разлукой. Ну какая разлука? Какая разлука, если мы и встретиться не сумели, так, случайно, суматошно соединились на широкой кровати, а потом лежали рыбами, задыхались и остывали вместе с простынями?</p><p>Я вернулся, потому что захотел. Уж конечно, не для того, чтобы потакать Гарри в его безумии, хотя оно и было уютным, и порой мне хотелось этого уюта, хотелось влезть в его носки, чтобы хоть раз мои ступни согрелись…</p><p>И не для того, чтобы попытаться что-то там еще раз ухватить, не для того, чтобы лизнуть его плечо, пахнущее кардамоном.</p><p>Я не помню, зачем я вернулся, но помню, как стоял у его двери и держал палец на кнопке звонка, и он открыл мне дверь не сразу, хотя я слышал его дыхание, я видел тень в щели под дверью.</p><p>Он открыл и сказал:</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>И потом он всюду вворачивал это «спасибо», не понимая, чем это меня злит. Гарри был благодарен за то, что я находился рядом, и за то, что уходил. Он был благодарен за мое хорошее настроение, и за плохое. Я думал, он обманывает меня, пытается заманить в свои сети, в свои силки, посадить в клетку свою – грудную клетку, чтобы я рядом с его сердцем сидел и слушал тамтамы, и клевал его изнутри, и щекотал крыльями своими мушиными. Думал, Гарри хочет заставить меня полюбить… Но он не хотел.</p><p>Затею с животом мы не обсуждали. Что там обсуждать, если и так все понятно? Гарри худел, словно любовь ела его изнутри, а пока любовь жрала Гарри, Гарри, должно быть, питался одной любовью – потому что не ел ничего. Зато пил много, я давал ему теплую минералку («спасибо»), Гарри глядел с таким ужасом, словно я ему Зелье Живой Смерти предлагал, по меньшей мере. Он любил чай, хорошо разбавленный молоком. Я стоял над его плечом («спасибо») и следил за тем, как темное становится светлым, и думал, что у Гарри есть особый талант – обращать темное в светлое. Временами, когда я застревал рядом с ним надолго, я начинал опасаться этого превращения. Боялся, что однажды проснусь и увижу в зеркале белое лицо, волосы мои станут белыми, и глаза, и слова из губ моих будут вылетать белыми голубями фокусника.</p><p>Ну, а пока он голодал и морил себя молчанием, я говорил. Говорил много и беспорядочно, мешал слова в предложениях так, что они иногда полностью теряли смысл. Никогда прежде я не испытывал такого желания говорить, без страха быть понятым как-то не так, не тем, или не до конца. Я не боялся вообще, я выбалтывал все, полностью рушил свой имидж скрытного и молчаливого человека. Говорил о работе и о планах, о встречах и совпадениях, о мыслях, я даже шутил, неумело, на профессиональные темы. Я говорил, запинаясь, перебивая самого себя, не беспокоясь, что он уже давно не слушает, осоловелым взглядом сквозь меня (ноги поджал под попу, засыпает в кресле). Говорил, говорил, говорил…</p><p>Как идиот какой.</p><p>***</p><p>К концу зимы он привык к сквознякам и горстям снега на подоконнике (чудом сквозь плотно закрытую форточку), и даже к зимним белым снам привык, не пугал меня, вскрикивая ночами. Я к февралю почти переселился к нему, и если уходил, то от скуки. Гарри из дома не выходил, дышал через форточку, на упреки мисс Грейнджер отвечал, что нагулялся за девять месяцев путешествий по свету, а теперь девять месяцев будет занят другим.</p><p>Мы спали в разных комнатах, я не то из принципа, не то из вредности не давал себе повода зайти в его спальню, лечь на широкую кровать, глотнуть из него любви, из губ, как из горлышка бутылки. Нет, мне не хотелось его абсолютно, Гарри Поттер, пожранный любовью, выглядел отощавшим и стукнутым по голове чем-то тяжелым. С холодным взглядом и неожиданно толстыми щиколотками, и синими венками на сгибах рук, он плавал из комнаты в комнату, пил чай с молоком и трогал свой пупок без конца. И последним, что приходило мне в голову рядом с ним, был секс.</p><p>***</p><p>Я много и часто вспоминал о той единственной ночи, что у нас была. В моем распоряжении были тысячи ночей – сначала это были разноцветные ночи одиночества, когда я засыпал под шелест страниц, а затем – белые ночи в глазах незнакомца по имени Гарри.</p><p>Я не мог не вспоминать, хотя кроме яркой вспышки почти ничего и не запомнилось – словно разум берег себя, отказывался воспринимать то прекрасное до невыносимости, что происходило между нами. Мне казалось, между двумя людьми может происходить разное – в частности, прикосновения, поцелуи, объятья, оргазм. Эти понятия превратились в слова, настолько сухие, настолько неспособные отразить хотя бы долю истины, что шуршали на языке опадающими страницами книжных деревьев.</p><p>Я не помнил почти ничего, кроме белого шума, все громче и громче звучащего внутри моей головы, и белых простыней, и белой спермы, стекающей в ямку на шее. Его или мою – вот этого уже не помню.</p><p>Теперь, задним числом вспоминая, я удивлялся тому, насколько спокойно и верно я двигался, как тихо было внутри меня. Страха не было, острого до боли возбуждения – тоже. Не было удушающей нежности, или горечи от мысли, что это не будет длиться вечно, что ускользает прямо сейчас, в эту секунду, пока я целую его душу. Может, потому, что я не любил, мне было так покойно и просто, так легко принять его в себя, и выпустить себя в него.</p><p>Это потом уже, после вспышки света, опалившись любовью (до которой, как мошка до лампы, я все же долетел), я оказался уязвим для всех ветров и страхов мира.</p><p>Удивительно, что все вышло так легко. Гарри был настолько нараспашку, что не соображал вообще ничего, я был совсем неопытен, и в любую секунду волшебство могло закончиться, обернувшись унижением и сожалением.</p><p>Как так вышло, что мы с Гарри оказались в одной комнате, в спальне, раздетые – я не помню. Помню изматывающий разговор «по душам», помню, как Гарри все пытался от меня чего-то добиться, не то хотел, чтобы я оправдался за свою нелюбовь, словно это преступление – не любить в ответ, не то хотел, чтобы я напротив, посыпал голову пеплом, признавая за собой вину. Потом помню короткий и быстрый поцелуй, и приглушенную мысль где-то на краю сознания: «ага, не зажглось ничего внутри, значит, и правда не люблю». А потом…</p><p>Потом не помню.</p><p>Возможно, я слишком много думал. А Гарри много делал. Как всегда. Как обычно.</p><p>До той ночи я был с мужчиной (и вообще с кем-либо) только один раз. Здесь нет никакой истории трагичной любви и разлуки, напротив. Я был взрослым, мне было стыдно оставаться девственником. Половой акт с человеком, которого я не знал и не любил, был механическим и примитивным. Это был секс по договоренности, мне нужно было узнать, как это делается, ему тоже что-то было нужно от меня, сейчас уже не помню, что именно… я обезопасил себя – не открыл ему своего имени, и пришел под «оборотным». Мы вежливо обговорили все условия, вплоть до того, куда можно целовать, а куда нельзя, что можно трогать, а что нет. Потом сделали это. Удовольствия я не получил, но и боли особой не было (по крайней мере, такой, которой я ждал). В конечном счете, я этого и хотел – избежать боли, не дать кому-либо причинить мне ее. Я просто не хотел быть уязвимым.</p><p>Помню, мы расстались, довольные друг другом. Я гордился тем, что обставил все настолько грамотно, поступил разумно. Долгое время считал, что мне повезло с первым опытом.</p><p>И только спустя много лет я понял, какой это был жалкий и печальный поступок.</p><p>Спустя много лет, лежа на одной кровати с нелюбимым человеком, который только что разделил со мной свет.</p><p>***</p><p>Гарри входил в ванную, когда я принимал душ, и приносил мне полотенце, и притворялся, что его тошнит от запаха горчицы, без которой я не ем вообще ничего. А однажды в кармане своей старой летней рубашки он нашел два китайских фонарика, две засохшие рыжие коробочки, легкие и (почему-то нам так показалось) не пустые.</p><p>И одну подарил мне.</p><p>Он дарил легко и не задумываясь (только так и можно дарить). Задумывался я, принимая или не принимая его подарки: китайский фонарик – да, любовь – нет. Уютное безумие – спасибо, я подумаю.</p><p>Я все еще немного опасался, что Гарри начнет хвататься за меня, топить своей любовью, боялся, что он вспомнит или заговорит о той ночи, или о безответности своих чувств. На самом деле, я думал об этом чаще, чем он. Иногда я пытался представить себя им, пытался взглянуть на себя из разреза его глаз, из-под его маски. Пытался придумать, за что меня можно любить.</p><p>После этого у меня портилось настроение, я что-нибудь хотел сломать и ломал, а потом либо изводил его вопросами (он отмалчивался и улыбался, как портрет Дамблдора), либо уходил и нарезал круги вокруг дома, пока Гарри смотрел в окно.</p><p>С каждым следующим кругом злость внутри меня была все легче, а потом просто поднималась по моему позвоночнику и уходила в небо, прорываясь из макушки, там, где белая тропинка пробора.</p><p>Под всеми этими волосами я лысый, под всей этой одеждой я голый, рядом с Гарри мне почему-то хотелось смеяться и бить в бубен, а еще спросить, что это за Вирджиния и что за Анна, и когда уже он снимет нестиранные всю зиму носки?</p><p>Когда уже он снимет свое безумие, покажет круглые жесткие пятки, чтобы я мог просто разочароваться в нем и уйти на все четыре?</p><p>Злость уходила, вопросы заканчивались, дверь открывалась, и Гарри благодарил, иногда молча, про себя, но изнутри я его знаю даже лучше, чем снаружи (где темная кожа и светлые глаза сбивают с толку, делают его чужим).</p><p>К весне я успокоился окончательно, потому что Гарри не говорил со мной ни о любви, ни о чем другом, и рук своих на шее не смыкал, и с ним было не безопасно, конечно, потому что мне ни с кем безопасно не будет, но ближе всего к покою.</p><p>Иногда мне тоже хотелось сказать «спасибо».</p><p>Хотя бы за это.</p><p>***</p><p>Мы рассказывали друг другу сны, он мне свои зимние, белые, я ему – свои липкие черные. Приходила Тонкс, приносила карманное пианино, и Гарри долго давил на черно-белые клавиши, и Тонкс расспрашивала меня про Гарри особым тихим голосом, так говорят только при больном человеке, или спящем ребенке. Или при больном спящем ребенке.</p><p>Я отвечал ей, что все в порядке, и замечал, что она начинает меня так же ненавидеть, как и Грейнджер.</p><p>Иногда, в приступе серьезности, я начинал тревожиться – неужели он не притворяется, неужели безумен по-настоящему?</p><p>Мог ли я повредить его настолько? Одной-единственной ночью нелюбви, которая зачем-то стала любовью, чистой, неразбавленной? Быть может, это оружие, которое Альбус вложил ему в руки и которым мальчишка так безжалостно целился в чужие лица, поразило его самого насмерть с первого попадания? Мог ли я на самом деле уничтожить Гарри Поттера одним только своим жалким телом и жалким шепотом в темноте, и этим детским предупреждением: «учти, я тебя не…» («я знаю» в ответ, поспешно, хрипло)? Мог ли я сломать его, сжав сердце слишком сильно, пока он открывался мне, разомкнув губы, раздвинув створки ребер в стороны, и там, внизу, открываясь тоже?</p><p>– Гарри? – звал я его в такие минуты. Он поворачивался, вопросительно глядя. И я передумывал спрашивать, потому что в одном только «Гарри?» было столько тревоги, а в его ответном взгляде – столько утешения, что я как-то сразу успокаивался.</p><p>Как-то сразу успокаивался.</p><p>***</p><p>Казалось бы, мы в этом доме заперлись, спрятались, остались наедине слишком надолго. Казалось бы, так, вдвоем – нельзя, опасно, вредно. Рисковали друг другу надоесть, опротиветь. Рисковали открыться друг перед другом настолько, чтобы лица спали, слезли вместе со словами оправдания и скромности, оставляя только сырое мясо на тонкой шее, костяные остовы и уродство наших правд.</p><p>Я как муха жужжал занудливо, тоскливо, настойчиво, бился о стены и стекла, ища путь не то наружу, не то еще куда. Гарри спал, улыбался, боялся расплескать и не боялся темноты, потому что я спал за стенкой. Или не спал за стенкой. Тогда мы лежали – каждый на своей постели, но оба протянув руки к одной стене – и вместе не боялись темноты.</p><p>И темнота уходила, обидевшись. И оставался лишь свет, бьющий со всех сторон.</p><p>Удивительно, но я не устал от него, мне не хотелось ни кричать, ни злится, не унижать, не причинять ему боль, и я не боялся боли, которую он мог бы причинить мне – и он не причинял. Мне казалось странным и смешным, что это тот же самый Гарри Поттер, который открывал Святочный Бал много лет назад, и который прибыл в Хогвартс на летающем форде, едва не разбившись о Гремучую Иву. Это, несомненно, был он, тот самый Гарри, что плакал над телом Седрика Диггори, и метал в меня «сектусемпру», и ни разу не навестил в больнице после войны, чтобы внезапно оказаться на пороге моего дома, моей жизни и вообще – на пороге меня, а потом шагнуть внутрь.</p><p>Да, это был он, все тот же самый Гарри, он менялся за эти годы, но не слишком сильно, я не менялся вовсе. Менялся мир вокруг нас, только так я могу объяснить, что мы пережили в одном доме долгую зиму, ни разу не поцеловав и не ударив друг друга.</p><p>Когда наступила весна, я перестал думать, перестал говорить – потому что, наконец, высказал все, что накопилось за долгие годы одиночества, и вдруг почувствовал, что сердце мое бьется. Как будто кто-то все это время запускал его, тормозящее, старое, омертвелое, не так беспардонно и напрямую, как я когда-то сделал с Гарри, но ласково, терпеливо, тайком.</p><p>«Опять любовь?!» - заподозрил я, готовый сорваться и бежать куда подальше от такой обузы.</p><p>– Гарри?! – я попытался сказать это строго, а он опять взглянул на меня вопросительно и улыбнулся, и я как-то совсем уж нелепо закончил свою мысль. – Весна пришла.</p><p>Он посмотрел в окно, кивнул и поблагодарил меня.</p><p>***</p><p>И потом я зашел в его комнату. Я нарушил данное себе обещание – не заходить, не переступать порога, не повторять ошибки. Но зашел. Пахло солнцем и почему-то укусом. У нас все окна в доме были открыты, потому что весна и уборка, и снег растаял.</p><p>Гарри был где-то на кухне, или в гостиной, или в чулане, а я стоял на пороге его спальни и думал.</p><p>Наверное, я просто слишком много думаю.</p><p>Там была кровать, и на ней были подушки (одна из них лежала под моей щекой, когда я умирал от любви). Еще там был комод, и кресло, и зеркало, и распахнутые створки окна звенели, когда ветер их сталкивал друг с другом. Была весна, пахло озоновым холодом, тающим снегом и почему-то уксусом, я снял постельное белье с кровати, наволочки с подушек, простыню и пододеяльник, все это я скатал в огромный ком и кинул туда, где уже валялись мои простыни, наволочка и пододеяльник.</p><p>– Где у тебя постельное белье лежит? – крикнул, это подлое «у тебя» было совершенно лишним, но Гарри не обратил на него внимания:</p><p>– Сейчас принесу.</p><p>Я пошел на кухню, сел на подоконник и стал ждать. Глядел на безобразие, в которое превратилась кухня – стол сдвинут к стене, стулья разбросаны, шторы смятым тканевым озером у корзины с грязным бельем, кофейные фильтры валялись повсюду, автомобильные гудки и голоса прохожих влетали в открытое окно, добавляя нашей беспомощной попытке навести порядок еще больше суеты и шума.</p><p>Я сидел, ждал и улыбался, а потом услышал, как Гарри меня зовет.</p><p>– Северус!</p><p>Он уже тысячу лет не называл моего имени, я не помню, сколько, не помню, когда, помню, что этот новый человек с загорелой кожей и блаженной улыбкой говорил «нет», «спасибо» и «?», но никак не «Северус»…</p><p>Тем более что это его «Северус» звучало не только удивленно, но еще и испуганно.</p><p>– Иди сюда! – снова крикнул Гарри. Я нашел его у распахнутых створок шкафа, там, на полке лежали стопки простыней, пахло цветочным саше и порошком для стирки. Гарри стоял, зажмурившись, и ждал меня.</p><p>– Потрогай, – сказал он. Недоверчиво покачал головой, рассмеялся и снова повторил, так и не открыв глаз. – Потрогай.</p><p>Я положил руку ему на живот. Гарри застыл, терпеливо, сдерживая смех. Гуляющие по дому сквозняки шевелили его широкие штанины.</p><p>Я прижался ближе, грудью к его спине, положил на живот вторую руку, и поцеловал его в шею.</p><p>А потом почувствовал, как что-то толкнулось.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>